Flashing Lights
by HellzxxBellz
Summary: ONESHOT/SONGFIC. I watched as she she shot down any guy that tried to approach her. But I had a feeling that I wouldn't get shot down. No, I knew she wouldn't shut me down because I knew that she was waiting for me. Shannon Moore/Daniel OC


**A/N: **Yippee! I've managed to finally do a one-shot to my favorite song ever! I'm so excited. Thanks again to _Sinfully Sined _she's been the one helping my creative juices flow. THANK YOU!!

Well this is a preview and/or prequel to the sequel of _The Princess and The Punk. _I couldn't wait to put this out, but that means that it'll be coming to an end soon. But the sequel is in the works, don't worry. Hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think.

**Please R&R  
**

**Hope You Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Don't Own Shannon Moore only my OC's.

* * *

Flashing Lights-

There she was in the middle of the dance floor dancing by herself and turning down any guy that tried to dance with her. I couldn't help but watch as she shot down all their friends and any other guy that tried to approach her. But I had a feeling that I wouldn't get shot down.

No, I knew she wouldn't shut me down because I knew that she was waiting for me. She always did this when she was mad at me.

She would put on the skimpiest dress in her closet and the most scandalous heels she could find, just to prove a point.

She wanted to prove that I needed her, just as much as she needed me, and if I didn't appreciate what I had right in front of me, then she knew someone else would. She was almost certain of this.

_Flashing lights, lights_  
_Flashing lights, lights  
Flashing lights, lights  
Flashing lights, lights_

_She don't believe in shootin' stars,  
But she believe in shoes & cars  
Wood floors in the new apartment,  
Couture from the store's department  
You more like L'eau de Stardee shit,  
I'm more of the, trips to Florida  
Order the hors devors, views of the Water  
Straight from the page of your favorite author_

I stood by the bar and watched, just like every single man that was rejected by her did. We watched as she swayed to the music that was blasting through the speakers of the club. The way her body moved to the beat and we watched how the sweat that was forming along her glistening body went down every single curve of her perfect five foot seven frame.

Little did they know, this was _her_ song and the words that were being said matched the personality of the female that every man in the club wished that they could go home with.

Putting my drink down and heading towards her, I could hear the snickers from the other men. What they also didn't know they also didn't know was that this was _my _woman and though I was used to the stares and whispers behind our backs, the goddess dancing in the middle of the club was mine.

_  
And the weather so breezy,  
Man why can't life always be this easy  
She in the mirror dancing so sleazy,  
I get a call like where are you Yeezy  
Try to hit you with a 'Oeur de Whopee'  
Till I get flashed by the paparazzi  
Damn, these nigga's got me,  
I hate these nigga's more than the Nazis  
_

_As I recall, I know you love to show off  
But I never thought that you would take it this far  
What do I know? Flashing lights, lights  
What do I know? Flashing lights, lights  
_

Wrapping my arms around her waist I pull her closer to me and she gasps, resting her head against my chest as I whisper hello in her ear.

"Took you long enough." She seductively says, looking up at me with her big brown eyes.

"So what did I do this time Delilah?" I ask, sliding my hand down to her ass as she plays with my abs from underneath my shirt.

"Well where should I start?" She replies as I lean down to kiss her forehead. "You're an ass you know that right?"

"So I've been told." I mumble as she turns around and begins to grinds against me. "I'm sorry."

"She's your ex-girlfriend Shannon. How is that supposed to make me feel?"

"I'm sorry." I say again, grabbing her hand and kissing the 2 B Me tattoo that she had on the inside of her wrist. "We were on a break."

"We were barely broken up for two fucking days and you couldn't keep your dick in your pants for that long! Then the bimbo had the audacity to confront me about you. You're lucky all she got was a black eye." She says snatching her arm away from me and pulling away.

"How would you feel if I slept with my ex?" Daniel asks before walking away from me and heading into the bathroom.

_I know it's been a while,  
Sweetheart, we hard-ly talk, I was doing my thing  
I know I was foul bay-bay,  
A-bay late-ly you been all on my brain,  
And if somebody would've told me a month ago  
Fronting though, yo I wouldn't wanna know  
If somebody would've told me a year ago  
It'd go, get this difficult  
Feeling like Katrina with no fema  
Like Martin with no Gina  
Like a flight with no visa  
First class with the seat back I still see ya  
In my past, you on the other side of the glass  
Of my memory's museum,  
I'm just saying, Hey Mona Lisa,  
Come home you know you can't Rome without Caesar_

"I hate it when you do this?" I say bursting into the bathroom after her and locking it behind me. "If you wouldn't make being with you so fucking complicated then I wouldn't have to do this."

"Don't you dare put this on me. I gave up everything for you Shan and it's your own fucking trust issues that have you messing things up for us." Daniel screams back at me. "I don't know how many times I have to say or prove it to you. But I'm in love with you Shannon."

"I know Dani." I mumble as I walk up to her and crash my lips upon hers.

Lifting her onto the counter Daniel breaks the kiss as she leans against the mirror and moans out loud as my hands move up her thighs and lift up the short dress she was wearing, pulling her thong off as well.

"MMM." Daniel moans as I pull her closer to me, the grip she had on my hair tightening as I continue to assault her neck. Her breath becoming ragged as I leave a trail of kisses up from her neck, stopping when I reach her lips.

"Delilah." I say, Daniel looking down at me with her glazed over eyes. "I love you too." Causing a smile to form across her lips as I kiss her once again.

_As I recall, I know you love to show off  
But I never thought that you would take it this far  
What do I know? Flashing lights, lights  
What do I know? Flashing lights, lights_

_As you recall, you know I love to show off  
But you never thought that I would take it this far  
What do you know? Flashing lights, lights  
What do you know? Flashing lights, lights_

Managing to unbutton my shirt, I groan as her nails go down my chest, stopping when they get to the top of my pants. Breaking the kiss Daniel rests her forehead against mine as she slowly unbuckles and unzips my pants, letting them fall to the ground before doing the same with my boxers.

Coming closer to me, she wraps her legs around my waist as I begin to enter her, the grip she had on my shoulders tightening as I speed up the pace. Her hips moving against mine, matching my rhythm, as I move in and out of her.

"OHHH!" She moans, arching her back, her hips picking up the pace as I begin to slam into her.

Gripping onto the counter, I continue to pound into her as she moans, knowing her release was coming shortly.

"AHHHH! SHANNN!" Daniel screams out loud as she orgasms, her body going limp and moments later I cum too.

I get her off the counter, her body instantly molding against mine as we stand in the middle of the bathroom breathless.

"I'm sorry Dani." I whisper in her ear, still holding onto her.

"I know." She replies kissing me on the chest but before we could go any further, we were interrupted by a persistent knock on the bathroom door.

"Shall we continue this at my place." She asks giving me a sly grin as she pulls down her dress and walks out of the bathroom.

_  
Flashing lights, lights  
Flashing lights, lights  
Lights, lights, lights, lights..._


End file.
